Type
by Duklyon Rose
Summary: Jinora has a thing for earthbenders. Bolinora/Jinoochy/Ikkoochy
1. Part I

Type

Part 1

* * *

"So Jinora, what kind of guy do you like?"

The 16-year-old airbender stopped reading her book mid-sentence to look at the Avatar, the Sato heiress, and her own younger sister staring intently at her for her answer. The oldest daughter of Tenzin wasn't embarrassed at all like one would have expected. In fact, she answered rather frankly,

"I have a thing for earthbenders, I guess."

The other girls stared at her and then looked at one another.

"Don't tell me you fell for that Skoochy kid when we ran into him the other day!"

"Hey now, she's inclined to like whoever she likes."

"I think it's soooooo romantic: The quiet bookworm and the rough and tumble man off the streets. Oh, I bet you've read a book like that and that's where you got the idea! Isn't that right, sis? Huh? Huh?"

Jinora simply smiled to herself and began reading her book again, knowing that Bolin had just walked by the room after his post-training bath.

* * *

A/N: I uploaded this on Tumblr a while ago. Thought I'd put this up to let the world know I'm not dead.


	2. Part II

Type

Part 2

* * *

Korra and Asami were sitting alone in the dining room after dinner caught up in conversation. They mostly talked of how much of a joke their love lives were and how strong, attractive, successful females such as themselves could not figure out a solution to something so seemingly simple as love.

"I thought things were complicated when we were teenagers, if only we knew how much easier we had it back then," Asami sighed.

"Tell me about it," Korra agreed, "We should tell Jinora to enjoy the uncomplicated bliss of her crush on Skoochy while she can."

Asami's gorgeous green eyes popped open and she whipped her head to her friend. "Do you think that maybe we got it wrong earlier when she said she like earthbenders? What if she meant Bolin?"

As soon as she spoke his name, the owner came fumbling into the dining room landing flat on his face. The two women noticed that he was tangled up in some sort of garment.

"Bolin!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The 22-year-old man looked up with water-y eyes and a bright red nose before whining, "Asamiiii! Korraaaa! Help meee!"

"What on earth did you do?" Korra asked, still staring incredulously at the mangled looking man

"Pabu told me I should try sticking my legs in the arms of my jacket for fun, but now I'm stuck," he cried as the mentioned fire-ferret popped up from underneath Bolin's shirt collar looking completely innocent.

Asami and Korra continued to stare for another 5 seconds, then looked at each other with matching expressions.

"There's no way."

"Yeah, she was definitely referring to Skoochy."


	3. Part III

Type

Part 3

* * *

He wasn't going to lie to himself, Bolin's heart did something funny when he happened to walk past the tea room and overheard the girls talking about boys. There was something haunting about the way Jinora said she like earthbenders that made his brain panic a bit. She couldn't have been referring to him, could she?

Before he could freak out over it, he heard Korra's voice mention something about had almost forgotten that the street punk could earthbend. Part of Bolin was offended that his own name never came up, but it also relieved him that they didn't jump at the idea of her having a thing for him, after all she was 6 years his junior. It still made him nervous though when he lingered around long enough to hear Jinora neither confirm nor deny the girls' theory of her liking Skoochy.

After dinner, Bolin sat alone in his room talking with Pabu about the things he had overheard earlier that day.

"I mean, it's Jinora! Why am I thinking about this so much? She's a kid, she shouldn't even like boys yet."

Pabu squeaked in response.

"Yeah okay, you're right. I really liked Korra when I was 16, but still, why Skoochy of all earthbenders? I'm way cooler than him! Not that I want Jinora to like me or anything, but some recognition would have been nice."

The fire-ferret made a few chirping sounds before grabbing Bolin's jacket off the ground in his mouth and leaping up onto the bed with it to make a little bedtime nest for himself.

"Sometimes I will admit that I don't understand you Pabu, but it does sound like it could be fun," the earthbender sighed and swiped his jacket away from the poor creature, then proceeded to stick one of his feet into the armholes.

So Korra and Asami were right, he figured, Jinora had to like Skoochy. It still bothered him though and he just had to make sure that there was a chance that the street punk could return her feelings. He really didn't want to see the airbender's heart get broken, that's all.

"Yo, is that you Skooch?"

To be honest, he hadn't seen the kid in well over a year. He knew that kids tend to change a lot during their teen years, but this person looked completely different aside from the snarky look on his face. This person sitting in Skoochy's regular spot looked rather…clean.

"Yeah, yeah, the authorities threw ol' Skoochy into public school a while back. I like skippin' class more, though," he answered, smirking at his old acquaintance. Bolin remembered not too long ago when he had to look down to talk to the younger man, now they almost stood eye to eye.

The older man let out a laugh as he shook Skoochy's hand. "Same old Skoochy. But look at you now! I bet you have a couple of girlfriends running around, right?"

"Ah, the ladies love ol' Skoochy, but nah. No real special lady for this guy. It'd take one helluva a girl to catch my attention," he answered with a snort.

"Really now? What about Jinora?"

"Jinora?" The street punk obviously didn't match the name to a face, making Bolin a little annoyed but a little hopeful at the same time.

"Oh you know, tall, skinny airbender, daughter of Councilman Tenzin, has blue arrow tattoos-"

"That uptight chick has tattoos?" Skoochy's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, remembering who Bolin was referring to now.

_'Oh shit,'_ the older man thought.

"Skoochy is suddenly very interested now…"


	4. Part IV

Type

Part 4

* * *

"I hope you all don't mind, I brought someone to train with me today."

As soon as they set eyes on Skoochy next to Bolin, all the girls' eyes sheepishly wandered over to Jinora, whose face was contorted in an odd way. They assumed she was embarrassed and nervous, but little did they know that she was trying hard to not laugh at everyone's obvious attempts to see her reaction. A small smile was the only thing that managed to escape her bearing as she made eye contact with with Skoochy, who shot her a killer smirk back.

She had to admit, the boy was good-looking in a rugged sort of way, but she wasn't looking for a bad boy. Still, knowing that everyone was watching the both of them was beyond amusing to the oldest daughter of Tenzin. She chose to play along.

"Well I don't mind. You guys have fun training. I'll bring out some lychee juice when you're done," she announced with a devilish smile and eyes that matched as her eye contact with the younger earthbender refused to break.

The others were in shock; the Jinora they knew did not know how to smile and make eyes like that. Their mouths hung open like fish as they watched her walk back towards to temple and then looked back at Skoochy, who was wearing a confident grin at this point. Even Mako quirked a brow at her body language.

The girls ran off after Jinora, leaving Bolin and Mako with Skoochy.

"For an airbender, she's got some fire to her," the street punk commented with a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about doing anything funny to her," Bolin warned, feeling incredibly irked after watching the two younger benders make more-than-googly eyes at one another.

"Oh what I'm thinking isn't funny at all." This earned Skoochy a punch in the shoulder.

"Come on, let's just spar."

"Jinora!"

The young airbender turned her head around once she reached the inside of the temple to see the Avatar and her own younger sister charging at her with Asami not too far behind. Before she could even wonder why they were running at her like that, she was tackled to the floor by Ikki.

"Are you sick? Is it that time of the month? Are you really my sister? Korra, take her temperature! Are you going to start dating Skoochy? What are you going to do when he tries to kiss you? You were looking at him awfully funny! Maybe you-"

Jinora simply sent her little sister flying off her person so she could get up and collect herself. She dusted off her pants and looked up to see that Asami and Korra had completely ignored the law of personal space as they stared at her, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"What? Haven't you seen anybody flirt before?"

"Uh, not like that from somebody your age. I mean it looked like you two were ready to…you know…" Asami spoke, still eying the younger girl suspiciously.

"Gee Asami, I know what _that_ is," Jinora replied, making the most out of their reactions.

"And far too young to know! You were totally eye-_that_-ing him!" Korra yelled as she tried to restrain herself from shaking the airbender.

"What can I say? He's rather _that_-able."

The two older girls almost fainted at hearing Jinora speak in such a manner. Luckily, Ikki recovered from her sister's attack and piped into the conversation.

"What is _'that'_ you people keeping talking about?" She whined.

Without missing a beat, the older airbender answered, "Kissing, of course."

"Ooooh!"

Jinora glanced over to see Korra and Asami's blushing and guilty looking faces.

"And just what were you two thinking of?" She asked, but knew very well what was going through their minds.

The men sat around the training area taking a short break from sparring. They were starting to wonder if Jinora had forgotten about the lychee juice when she suddenly fell from the sky with a perfectly balanced tray of beverages and her glider in the other hand. She handed Mako and Bolin's their drinks first, and then took a seat next to Skoochy to have a drink herself after she handed his to him.

Before she could pull away her hand, the young earthbender stopped her by grabbing her wrist with his free hand. She couldn't help but to blush as she watched him set down his drink, and then pull up the sleeve that covered her hand.

"So you really do have tattoos," he mentioned approvingly.

"Everywhere," she responded simply. She actually didn't mean for it to come out as an innuendo, but judging by the way Bolin spat out his juice a few feet over, it may have sounded that way. Still, she didn't let it bother her; it'd only have made things worse if she had.

"Well I've seen yours, I'll show you mine," Skoochy smirked and got up from his sitting position. Bolin was growing increasingly more uncomfortable in the flirty atmosphere whereas Mako seemed to be in his own little world.

Jinora gave a quick side glance to Bolin, whose expression of dread couldn't have been more priceless. She refrained from giggling to herself and instead turned her eyes back to Skoochy, who was in the middle of stripping off his shirt and trademark cap. She couldn't lie, he was stupidly hot, like something depicted in her secret collection of adult romance novels. However, something just wasn't there for her.

"Take a look," he said and turned around, showing of his well toned and tan back to her that practically shined from the thin layer of sweat that formed from sparring. Though it wasn't his physical perfection that he was showing off, but rather the large tattoo of the old Earth Kingdom symbol in black.

"Wow," she breathed as she got up to take a closer look. Ever since she had gotten her own tattoos, she found herself fascinated by the ink that others wore. She stretched out her hand and let her fingertips trace the lines of black.

Without warning, Skoochy whipped around and took her hand in his. He pulled her in close to him and bent down so his mouth was close to her ear and spoke in a low voice, "I have another one. I'd have to show it to you some other time though."

When he let go of her hand and took a small step back, Jinora looked his body up and down but didn't see any other markings. Her eyes then fell to the only garment he was wearing, his pants, and she felt herself turn red all the way down to her toes. It was suddenly too much for her, and her usual reserved self took over. So she did the only logical thing she could think of in that moment; she fled.

Skoochy let out a hearty laugh as he watched her disappear in a cloud of dust. "Guess ol' Skoochy was too much, even for an inked up girl like her," he sighed and turned around to fetch his hat and shirt. However, he found that Ikki had sneaked up on him to check out the symbol on his back.

The 14-year-old girl smiled up at the slightly older earthbender and said, "I'll be getting my airbending tattoos in a week or so. You should come watch."

Bolin, who was concerned for Jinora running off but also Ikki interacting with Skoochy, couldn't keep his protective mouth shut anymore. "Ikki! Didn't Jinora tell you that you're practically naked for that?"

The older earthbender instantly regretted speaking when he saw Skoochy's smirk practically reach his ear.

"Count me in."

Ikki replied by giggling.

Bolin quickly ran away, not wanting to hear anymore. If things got really bad, Mako would come around to stop it. His only concern now was finding Jinora. He could only imagine what terrible things Skoochy had said to her that made her react like that.

He found her in the meditation pavilion that overlooked the water. She was standing by the edge with her back towards him. Carefully, he approached her from the side and stood next to her.

"You don't have to worry about me, it's not like I actually like Skoochy," she spoke, turning her face towards him.

"Could have fooled me."

She let a slight laugh. "He's not really my type."

"I thought you like earthbenders?" He questioned with a raised brow.

She shot him an amused look that told him she knew he had overheard her the other day. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind one bit. To his surprise, she actually took a few steps towards him so there was only an inch of space between their bodies. Her eyes locked onto his and said, "I do like earthbenders."

His green eyes widened and he couldn't look away from hers.

"Jinora, I…um…hey! Wait! Don't you dare get on that glider! I want to talk about this! …Oh, okay…Or you could just fly away, that's cool too."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Don't ask me what made me ship this. I like it.


End file.
